dailypeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Bahram
Lord Bahram is the last of the Royal Blood Line of Alteratic. He along with many people of Alteratic feared the worst and evacuated many civilians. But the Tide of the Undead could not be stopped. And Alteratic fell to political strife and warring factions. Back Story Bahram was once a very successiful Captain, defeating bandits, and ogre forces in the area. He had so much success that he was given almost every single military award of Alteratic. Though a very brilliant tactican, he had always been sorta of a ladies man. He himself had slept with at least 12 women a week. This reputation when heard about by his superiors demoted him to a lowly lituenat. He soon abandonded his talent for women as war seemed to drift closer. When news of the plague of the undeath hit Bahram, he grew fearful of what might happen to his beloved nation. He pleaded with his father a Lord of high power in Alteratic to flee their lands. His father refused saying that the undead could never defeat lordaeron and it would take years for the undead to reach them. Bahram was also thrown from his seat in the military into a prison for treason. He wept for what his country had become and vowed to defeat the evil of the undead and of humanity. He and the entire prison rioted and pushed the guards away from their prison. After hearing of his son's riot, the Bahram's Father sent an army to dispose of his son's riot. needless to say half the prison inmates who were once part of Alteratics military gathered up their strength and fought back. War tore through the prison fortress. Hundreds of inmates killed in battle. Until Bahram and his last suriviving allies now turned friends surrendered. They were taken to Bahram's Father, who disowned Bahram. But news was soon heard of Lordaeron falling and his Son Arthas was sending a legion of Undead to destroy the kingdoms of humanity. Once hearing this Bahram's father let his son free and told him to gather as many followers as possible to save alteratics peoples. Bahram's Father soon fought a hopless war against the undead, and was latter killed. Bahram did as his father told him, and he created the Brotherhood of the Sword. Soon their numbers would swell to a fighting force, but they took to the sea, in order to avoid the legions of undead. And Bahram was given the title Lord Bahram. And he soon created a ridged system of ranks and laws for the Brotherhood. Knights To Raiding Many soldiers outside of the brotherhood wonder why did the Brotherhood turn from a knightly order into Raiders? The Answer by Bahram is that in order to surivive must do a neccessary evil. As Dipolmacy had failed them and took too long. Lord Bahram himself has lead many of the raids on Lagoshian and Trolmanian Border Towns. Raping their churches, Posioning their Women and Burning their water. A Slogan developed by a Daily Peon Article writer that was fasniatied by the the fact of the Brotherhoods seemly evil appearance. In fact many believe the Brotherhood Corrupted from its war with evil. Category:Major Daily Peon Characters Category:Brotherhood of the Sword Category:Human